Azzar'Kha
Azzar'Kha is one of the three final bosses and one of the three main antagonists of Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode. It is a First-Class Elder Dragon that is afflicted with the mystical Aether element: witnessed mostly as an Unidentified Flying Object in the sky. Physiology It retains a manta-ray + whale esque design along with extra limbs below it and horns that go over its head. It is violet in colour with a lighter purple underbelly, red eyes, glowing embers on each of its wings that glimmer differing colours and a long tail. Behavior While its a First-Class elder dragon, it shows a lack of care for humanity: it seeks for *a certain other creature* to break free from its prison and it will make short work of anyone and anything that attempts to stop this from happening. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex -'(Legend)' Main Prey: The terraformed matter that a specific other elder dragon is capable of creating Arch-Rivals: Unknown Behavior Towards Other Monsters It will command the Ichukha to swarm a specific area as an attack, it can also command the Eralis to patrol near it to scatter hunters that are on its back. Tracks Tracks: N/A Specific Locale Interactions It will curl and then slam its tail to the ground before flying upwards: causing a colossal destructive rift that causes the island to split in half mid-fight. Special Behaviors N/A Abilities Its wingfolds are strong enough to send out powerful shockwaves that can fracture a landscape like paper, it summons variations of meteors from beyond that crash down onto opponents, larger comets in particular can cause mass destruction to a continent that it hits near to. Its control of the Ichukha and the Eralis allows it to command them to swarm a specific location, it does this via an enhanced form of echo-location. Additionally, it can shoot out enigmatic energy from below it, and shoot beams of Aether from its mouth: while its tail is laced with a powerful paralytic substance that can zap at an entire array of creatures on a single island. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its embers will start to glimmer, the sky will have constant spotlight-esque lights shimmering downwards and moving around with a constany surge of lightning and meteor showers to accompany it *Tired State: N/A Mounts You can climb upon its back in similar fashion to Jhen Mohran and hit weak-points during its 1st Phase: you will have to avoid or fend off the Ichukha and Eralis as they will be commanded to stop you. Plot N/A Lore "Its last reported sighting was during the Great Dragon War where its reign of havoc killed both dragons and humanity alike, it seeked food and nothing else without a single care given about the war that it considered pointless, what mattered to it was its food and it would make short work of even its own kind if they were to get in the way of a good fine meal. When 'the monstrosity' was sealed in its prison and Amoshi barred to keep it at bay, Azzar'Kha disappeared without a trace, presumably seeking food elsewhere: some speculation suggests it went outside the world to go to places far beyond our own: although, sightings of glowing embers combined with swarms of ball lights accompanying it have been an old phenomenon within the New World: and its been getting more and more frequent, specifically within the outskirts Helios Ascension, an unknown land within the beachside of The Borderlands that was said to be the battleground between Azzar'Kha and an Alatreon that was forcing it to contribute to the Great Dragon War that was frequently occurring, barring it from food, Azzar'Kha was said to have torn the Alatreon into shredded pieces as the Aether infiltrated its unstable body and fractured it, while its unknown if this is a true case scenario or not, all sightings are reported to higher ups within the Research Commission in the possible worst case scenario..." Ecology *Habitat Range Its most modern sighting is within the Helios Ascension: an ancient locale with relics of the past, unforeseen, especially due to its appearance within the New World. *Ecological Niche It is above many others within the food chain, being a powerful first class elder dragon, only other first-class monsters threaten it, although provincially powerful monsters such as Amoshi Varanai and Xiang Tien can match against it. *Biological Adaptations N/A Attacks 1st Phase The first phase is fought like an aerial version of Jhen Mohran, being faced off against within the sky, with the hunters on sky ships; pursuing Azzar'Kha: he starts off not paying attention to you but the Ichukha and the Eralis will actively attack you: it is possible to climb on its back in this phase. Note: Unlike with the likes of Dahren Mohran and Jhen Mohran, the ship integrity dropping to 0% does not fail the quest, this entirely determines when it reaches Phase 2 - meaning whenever the airship integrity is dropped to 0%, you are transported by Wingdrake and then Phase 2 starts. Echo Screech: It will roar extremely loudly: this unleashes echo-waves from its mouth that hit both the ship and its back, this deals high amounts of damage if it hits the hunter. Ichukha Swarmground: It will unleash a sci-fi esque bellowing sound that causes a massive swarm of Ichukha to shred through the targeted area: wiping out any hunters within the area. Ichukha Aerial Blitz: It will unleash a deeper bellowing sound, this causes a swarm of Ichukha to form an aerial blitz pattern and rain down Aether-projectiles: hitting almost every part of Azzar's back and the airship. Inflicts Aetherblight. Eralis Attack: It will fly to the other side, and then roar with a synth sound applied to it, this summons Eralis that will target the hunter no matter where they are. Ship Slap: It will move close to the airship and then lift its wing before then slapping the ship, causing it to turn over and sends the hunter falling: they're transported by Wingdrake but the hunter would have a lot of damage dealt to them. Turn Over: It will do a vertical spin : sending all hunters off its back, they're then transported to the airship via Wingdrake. Tail Slash: It will lift its tail upwards and proceed to slam it on its back: hitting any hunters on its back will cause a colossal explosive AOE of paralysis + dealing high amounts of damage. Inflicts Paralysis. Tail Swipe: It will do the same as the tail slash attack but it also swipes it around its back: unleashing various paralytic projectiles in the process. Inflicts Paralysis. Ultra Spin: It will spin around consistently in an attempt to get hunters off its back. Saliva Spitout: It will turn to the side and spit out a large glob of saliva that lands on the ship. Inflicts Defense Down. Saliva Rainover: It will fly above the ship and proceed to spit out consistently globs of saliva all over the airship: deals a good amount of damage and inflicts Defense Down. 2nd Phase The second phase is fought on the mainland of the Helios Ascension, Azzar'Kha will actively fight you, summoning meteors, crashing onto the ground, tail whips, beams, sending out powerful shockwaves, etc Aether Beam: It will shoot a beam of Aether in a 360 degrees angle: hitting anywhere based on its position. Inflicts Aetherblight. Aetherite Homing Orbs: It unleashes bright large orbs that home in on hunters in a medium speed. Inflicts Aetherblight. Divebomb: It will divebomb downwards when its in the air: causing a large AOE of dust to explode everywhere. World Tour: It will fly across the area before then divebombing to the centre of the area and then backflip tail slamming: splitting the area in two, getting hit by the radius impact is a OHKO. Backflip Tail Slam: It backflips and then tail slams: dealing high damage. Wing Slam: It will slam its wing extremely hard into the ground, causing mass shockwaves to travel across the area before fading. Wing Super Slam Spin: It slams both wings and then spins in a 360 degrees fashion. Stinging Sensation It will hover upwards and then pinch it tail into the ground before then unleashing a large paralytic AOE. Inflicts Paralysis. Dark Light: The glimmering lights below its underbelly starts shimmering black, as it does this,the sky turns blood red as dark red miasma in an eel-shape homes in on a targeted hunter: if the hunter is hit, they will be inflicted with Possession. Kill Em All: It commands the Eralis and the Ichukha to go ballistic on every hunter in the area. Asteroid Rain: It flies across the area, raining down Aether meteors that crash down and cause large AOE's on impact: inflicts Aetherblight. Meteor Strike: A light will hover and home in on a hunter, the light appearing below them, the meteor then crashes down on the hunter: the hunter can avoid this via running far away: this is similar to Kirin's homing in lightning strike attack. Inflicts Aetherblight. Crashing Sun: It will fly extremely high into the air to the point where you can only see its glowing underbelly spots, it summons a colossal sized meteorite that slowly falls to the ground: the impact's creates a large AOE that reaches every corner of the area: you can either enter one of the select few safe-spots within the area to avoid it, use a Farcaster to get to camp or take a risk and evade it - this attack is a OHKO. Holy Trinity: It will hover mid-air: creating a colossal triangle of Aether that spins around the elder dragon: during this, glowing pyramids will rise from the ground before exploding into semi-large AOE's - during this, it will cloak itself in Aether: causing its colour scheme to turn bright red and the underbelly to start glowing green instead - the triangle then forms upwards before the elder dragon tail slams the triangle and causes it explode on impact while unleashing extra particles across the area that shoot beams of Aether in random directions (with a 2 second delay to make it avoidable) - after this, the elder dragon will be white in colour in an engulfed rage state; this fades away after 5 minutes. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Wings Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Body (Belly) Impact: (★★) Cutting: (★★) Ranged: (★★★) Body (Back) Impact: (★★★) Cutting: (★) Ranged: (★★) Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = N/A *Nature = N/A *Aether = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = N/A *Paralysis = N/A *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = N/A (Can't be flashed) Carves Theme Notes * Based off of the Desert Titan from ARK Survival Evolved, the UFO's of real life cryptology and various species of rays. * Its food source is the terraformed matter that occurs when Shoggoxukhasothoth alternates the atoms within the atmosphere: this is why Azzar'Kha has only been sighted in the New World: near The Borderlands. * It is one of the original Aether elder dragons. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:First-Class Elder Category:Giant Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Aether Element Monster Category:Aetherblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Possession Monster